


Kamen Rider Re:Generations: Daybreak

by RedPhoenix2001



Series: Kamen Rider Re:Generations [3]
Category: Bizaardvark (TV), I Am Frankie (TV), Kamen Rider Zero-One, Sonny with a Chance
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Originally Posted on deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoenix2001/pseuds/RedPhoenix2001
Summary: With the Onycho Magia still on the loose, Zero-One must enlist the help of a new ally.
Series: Kamen Rider Re:Generations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Kamen Rider Re:Generations: Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> The 3rd story of Kamen Rider Re:Generations, Daybreak, is not only the debut of the World of Zero-One Frankie Gaines, this is also her focus episode. Not only that, since the Onycho Magia wasn’t destroyed in the last episode, it picks up where Innovation left off. Also, Emily becomes Kamen Rider Valkyrie in this episode. That’s all I have to say, so enjoy! –RedPhoenix2001

In the Hiden Intelligience corporate HQ, a young boy named Rodney snuck inside the building. While getting chased by the guards, he snuck inside Dr. Gaines’ office. There, he saw a Humagear being built on a chair. “Excuse me, but who are you?” The Humagear asked. “The name’s Rodney! Nice to meet you!” He introduced himself to the Humagear. “Oh hello, Rodney. I’m Frankie Gaines.” The Humagear, now identified as Frankie Gaines, introduced herself. “So tell me, what brings you here…”

Several years ago, during the Daybreak Town incident, Rodney and his family were on the run from the Magia, which had been activated by the Ark. Naturally, this resulted in 10,000 people getting massacred This came to a head when his parents were ambushed by Andrew, who was transformed at the time. “This is the will of the Ark…” Andrew muttered. “Now perish!” Both of Rodney’s parents were both killed, causing Rodney to develop trauma in the process.

“Oh my, no wonder you’re here.” Frankie told him. “I’m pretty sure you feel alone, Rodney.” Rodney, hearing of all of this, agrees to that sentiment. “I can’t believe I’m meeting a Humagear that isn’t hostile. All the ones I’ve met had killed my parents.” He told Frankie. “Don’t worry, Rodney. Once I’m fully built, I won’t hurt you.” Frankie reassured him.

But before they could continue their conversation, the security had found Rodney and kicked him out. “I can’t believe it. I’ve met a human.” She delighted in glee, but for security purposes, she encrypted that memory into her drive.

_Meanwhile…_

The following day, after defeating Andrew for the first time, James was called in by Zora and Emily, after they found the Onycho Magia on the news. “James, I suggest you take Emily along.” Zora told him. Naturally, Emily wonders as to why Zora wanted her to go with James. “You know, I’d rather be here than to be fighting. It’s not right.” But James ended up leaving the house without Emily, with no second thoughts.

Meanwhile, Dr. Gaines was negotiating with an anonymous person from A.I.M.S. regarding the 2 Shotrisers that he brought with him. “Before you ask, Dr. Gaines, these Shotrisers don’t require A.I. chips for them to actually function.” The anon told Dr. Gaines. After careful consideration, she purchased the 2 Shotrisers for $200. Both Shotrisers have specifications tied to their respective Progrisekeys. Namely, Shooting Wolf and Rushing Cheetah. Dr. Gaines took out the other one and the Rushing Cheetah Progrisekey and kept it in a safe. “Don’t worry, you will be needed soon.”

While James was pursuing the Onycho Magia, he ran into a random passerby. Due to his rather soft-hearted nature, he reached that person and helped her up. “Thank you, good sir!” She thanked him before he left. James, however, recognizes her voice. “Frankie Wong? Is that you?” He called out, as Frankie recognizes James’ voice. “James! It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Frankie asked.

Frankie Wong had been buddies with James and Emily for quite some time now, but she wasn’t as close to them compared to Rachel and Athena. “How are you, James?” Frankie asked. “I’m doing fine, and so is Emily.” James replied. “Anyway, I have to go. Bye.” Frankie, wondering why James suddenly went off like that, became suspicious and followed him.

Meanwhile, after Rodney was thrown out of the Hiden Intelligience building, he was back on the streets, while remembering as to why he went there in the first place. As Rodney himself recalls, he was approached by a man in a grey trenchcoat, requesting from the former something from Hiden Intelligience, convincing Rodney to do what he did earlier, which ultimately led to him meeting Frankie Gaines.

Speaking of Frankie Gaines, she was already completed. But her knowledge is still very young, making her come off as naïve and child-like. “Hello, Mom.” Frankie spoke her first words in front of Dr. Gaines. “Frankie! I’m surprised you’re finally here.” She told Frankie as she hugs her, with Frankie hugging back.

Later, Andrew dispatched Jeff (as the Onycho Magia) on a nearby marketplace, but not before hacking several Humagears in the area, turning them into Trilobite Magia. James, after quite some time, was able to find the Onycho Magia. “I wasn’t able to destroy you last time, but this time I’m taking you down!” James proclaimed. “Heh, you wish.” The Magia replied.

Back home, Emily was called up by Dr. Gaines. The latter told her that she has something for her in mind. “I’ll be there, Emily. Don’t worry.” She told her. As Emily puts the phone down, she ponders upon what Dr. Gaines would do. “What does Dr. Gaines want with me?” Emily thought to herself.

After James transformed into Zero-One, he went straight into Biting Shark and faced the Onycho Magia head-on. He was able to score a few hits, but the Onycho Magia struck back. Meanwhile, Frankie Wong was able to catch up, seeing the battle in progress. By the time he sees Frankie, James tells her to find cover. That’s when she was able to deduce that James is Kamen Rider Zero-One.

As the fight continues, Rodney gets himself involved, but is ultimately stopped by Frankie Wong. “Look kid, you _really_ don’t want to take part in this fight. That thing over there is a Magia, and you’ll get hurt.” She told Rodney sternly, but refused to listen and took part in the fight. “Hey! Come over here, you ugly Magia!” He mocked the Onycho Magia, and managed to kick and punch him as he runs off, giving the former chase. However, this was when he was gunned down from a shot from the sudden arrival of Kamen Rider Valkyrie.

“Well, it looks like you need some help.” Valkyrie said. James didn’t question that statement and asked for her help. She agrees. Meanwhile, Frankie Wong was giving chase towards Rodney. “Kid, why would you do that? You know you’re more likely to get killed out here.” Frankie told him. “I had to do something, I have to help them! This is my chance of redeeming myself.” He leaves Frankie, as he’s more concerned with helping both Zero-One and Valkyrie. “Redeem yourself of what exactly? Tell me.” Frankie calls out to Rodney as he leaves, later following him.

Meanwhile, the two Riders manage to beat the Onycho Magia, with Zero-One switching to Flaming Tiger to burn the Onycho Magia to a crisp. Rodney comes back and fought him with relative ease, but is pushed aside. But he jumps onto the Onycho Magia and drop kicks him, somewhat blinding him. Afterwards, Valkyrie removed the Shotriser from her belt and activiated the Rushing Blast, intent on crippling the aforementioned Onycho Magia in order for Zero-One to finish him off.

“ _Dash!” “Rushing Blast!”_

After a precise shot, the Onycho Magia has been injured, allowing Zero-One to finish him off with the recently summoned Attache Calibur, executing the Flaming Kaban Dynamic and finally destroying the Onycho Magia. But once they detransform, they’re in for a surprise. James discovers that Emily was Kamen Rider Valkyrie, while the same could be said for the latter.

“Emily?! What are you doing here?” James asked, wondering why Emily is here. “Well, Dr. Gaines convinced me to become a Kamen Rider, and here I am, helping you.” The latter explained to him. Frankie Wong then regroups with the twins. “Wow, guys. I was going to tell that kid that while what he did was brave of him, he should have left it to A.I.M.S., or you.” She complimented.

“Except I'm not really part of A.I.M.S.” Emily told Frankie, much to her surprise. “You’re not?!” She exclaimed, to which Emily replies; “Yeah. I just got the Shotriser from Dr. Gaines.” Naturally, Frankie is confused as to why.

“Well that explains that. And yet, not to be nosy, how did she even get one of these? Isn't that ZAIA tech?" She asked. “As in you know, the rival company to Hiden Intelligence?” Emily just gave a shrug, saying that she doesn’t know.

“You know what, it doesn't matter right now. We have to find that boy. What if another Magia attacks and then it targets him? We got to keep him safe.” James told everyone. But then, Rodney reveals himself to everybody. “And who are you, exactly?” He asked. “The name’s Rodney, and you guys should thank me for helping you.” He told everyone.

Meanwhile, James, looked at both his sister and Frankie and told them, “So, what we going to do with this guy?” Frankie shrugged, but Emily started smirking.

**_A few minutes later…_ **

Rodney, now inside the Lancaster household, wondered why he was here. “So, Rodney, tell us about yourself.” James asked Rodney, wanting to know what happened to him prior to the battle with the Onycho Magia.

“Well, I tried to steal something, then I met this super-awesome Humagear, but I got thrown out by guards.” He explained to James. Zora, overhearing their conversation, gets herself involved. “Steal something?! You do realize that stealing isn’t good, right?” Zora told him. “What were you trying to steal, exactly?”

“A code for something called “Veda”. I’m not exactly sure why.” Rodney told Zora. “Still, it’s not worth it. Stealing is, and will always be, bad.” The latter reprimanded him, to which the former listens. Later, Emily asked Rodney about the supposed theft. “What made you want to steal it? Also, where are your parents?”

Rodney’s PTSD kicks in, but would eventually blurt out the truth. “My parents are dead! They were killed in the Daybreak Town incident many years ago. And as for that theft, I was manipulated by a stranger, who says he’s from ZAIA!” Rodney told everyone in the room, now filled with a deafening silence. This caused Frankie Wong to go near Rodney and talk to him. “Rodney, buddy, so you’ve been growing up without your parents?” She asked him, knowing that he’s been alone for that long. “Sometimes I wonder if I could be a part of a family again.” He told Frankie, which led to her asking if he could be her younger brother. “I don’t want you to feel alone, Rodney. You can be part of a family again.” She reassure him. After making up his mind, Rodney reluctantly says yes, and Frankie hugs him for it.

Meanwhile, back at the Hiden Intelligience building, Dr. Gaines was working on completing Veda’s code. Her android “daughter”, Frankie Gaines, walked into the room, wondering what was going on. “Mom, what are you doing?” She asked her “mom”. “Well, Frankie, someday this code will become the most powerful supercomputer in existence.” Dr. Gaines told Frankie.

“But why?” Frankie replied. “Trust me, Frankie. Veda is the key to unlocking the full potential of the Zero-One Rider System.” Dr. Gaines replied.

_**The End...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this took less time to write than the previous two. And yet this has the most amount of content. If it wasn’t for a certain someone, I would not have made this pretty much at all. I hope you enjoy and farewell. –RedPhoenix2001


End file.
